mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Trigg vs. Jason Miller
The fight was for the ICON Sport middleweight championship with Jason Miller defending. The Fight The first round began. Miller landed a leg kick. Trigg landed a leg kick. Miller shot for a single and Trigg defended and they broke. Miller landed a leg kick, an inside leg kick, Trigg landed a leg kick. Miller tried a takedown, Trigg defended and they broke. Trigg landed a leg kick. Trigg landed a combination and a body kick. Miller landed a body kick. Trigg came for the takedown and got it into half-guard. Miller was looking to roll out but Trigg had none of it. Nope they stood and Miller had his standing back. Miller got Trigg down and then had his standing back with one hook in. The referee told them 'action'. Miller had both hooks in, then one again. Miller threw Trigg down but Trigg stood again, back down. They scrambled. They clinched. Trigg shoved Miller down and stood over him, raining down ground and pound. Trigg went down patiently into half-guard. Trigg landed a few shots from the top. Trigg looked for an arm triangle from half-guard but let it go. Trigg looked really relaxed, landing short shots from the top. Trigg landed another good shot. Trigg looked for that arm triangle again and he had it, trying to step over into side control. Miller rolled and gave his back to Trigg, Trigg had both hooks in, looking for that rear-naked choke. Trigg stood over Miller as they rolled and he landed good shots. Miller was turtled up. Trigg landed a soccer kick and another, over and over to the head, over and over, fifteen or twenty of them, Trigg pounded away with more, Miller was turtled up, Trigg landed big knees to the head, soccer kicks, standed over him and pounded away on Miller. More and more pounding. The first round ended. Miller got up smiling, however. Miller's right eye was swelling up and he was cut over that eye as well. The second round began. Miller landed a body kick, Trigg landed a body kick and another of his own. They clinched and Trigg landed some nice dirty boxign and they broke. Miller landed two body kicks, Trigg landed one and slipped. Trigg stood and got the takedown into half-guard. Miller tried for a guillotine but he wasn't going to get that, he wasn't near getting it. Miller was breathing heavily. They stood into the clinch. Miller landed a nice knee. Miller landed a few more good knees. The referee broke them up. Trigg landed a body kick. Trigg landed a good left hand, huge. Miller landed a body kick and ate a counter left hand. Miller shot for a single, Trigg defended and Miller turtled up. The crowd was 'eerily quiet'. Miller stood and ate a kick on the way up. Trigg landed a left hand and another and another. Miller landed a body kick. Trigg landed a left hand and another and another, two big knees to the chin. Miller was turtled up eating soccer kicks to the back of the head and the forehead. Miller had nothing left. Trigg kept landing those soccer kicks and the referee stopped the fight. Frank Trigg was the middleweight champion after a dominant performance.